In single operator vehicles, early detection of operator incapacitation may be one method to reduce accidents. Some examples of single operator vehicles may include a small business aircraft as well as a current military fighter aircraft and a commuter train. Incapacitation of the single operator may lead to dire consequences.
Traditional operator monitoring solutions may employ a pulse oximeter system physically temporarily attached to the finger of the single operator to measure blood oxygen saturation. During high workload where the operator may need the use of the finger, these devices are problematic as they interfere with the operator's ability to manipulate controls and/or change the position of a switch. These traditional devices may also be limited to measuring one parameter of interest (oxygen saturation) which can detect oxygen deprivation caused by, for example, a slow depressurization event in an aircraft. However, theses traditional devices are unable to detect additional sources of threats to the cognizance and consciousness of the single operator.
Therefore, a need remains for method and system capable of early recognition of a single operator physical incapacitation and follow on action to ensure the safety of the single operator as well as the vehicle, passengers and cargo therein.